


[Podfic] How Do We Get Back

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Canon Queer Relationship, Coming Out, Dreamsharing, Frottage, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic Revealed, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Pre-Apocalypse, Prophetic Dreams, Smut, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: In a literal alternate universe where the Roses escaped financial ruin, David and Patrick struggle with loneliness and a sense that something isn’t right. A chance meeting in New York and a terrible tragedy drive them to question whether the timeline they are on is the right one.[Podfic of How Do We Get Back, written by unfolded73]
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer & Stevie Budd, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 32
Kudos: 30





	[Podfic] How Do We Get Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Do We Get Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019112) by [unfolded73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73). 



**Text:** [How Do We Get Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019112/chapters/49991006)

**Author:** [unfolded73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Cover Art:** [Rhetorical Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions), [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Download Full Podfic:**

[m4b](https://archive.org/download/hdwgb/How%20Do%20We%20Get%20Back.m4b) _(right click to save-as)_

351 MB, 6:08:47 long

** Stream by Chapter: **

** Download mp3 by Chapter: **

**Chapter 1:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/hdwgb/HDWGB_Chapter%2001.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 2:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/hdwgb/HDWGB_Chapter%2002.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 3:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/hdwgb/HDWGB_Chapter%2003.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 4:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/hdwgb/HDWGB_Chapter%2004.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 5:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/hdwgb/HDWGB_Chapter%2005.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 6:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/hdwgb/HDWGB_Chapter%2006.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 7:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/hdwgb/HDWGB_Chapter%2007.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 8:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/hdwgb/HDWGB_Chapter%2008.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 9:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/hdwgb/HDWGB_Chapter%2009.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 10:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/hdwgb/HDWGB_Chapter%2010.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 11:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/hdwgb/HDWGB_Chapter%2011.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 12:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/hdwgb/HDWGB_Chapter%2012.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 13:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/hdwgb/HDWGB_Chapter%2013.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 14:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/hdwgb/HDWGB_Chapter%2014.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 15:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/hdwgb/HDWGB_Chapter%2015.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 16:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/hdwgb/HDWGB_Chapter%2016.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to unfolded73 for writing such beautiful words and for granting blanket permission for podfic. This is one of the first fics I read in this fandom, and the first one I read as a work in progress. It is an amazing fic and I had so much fun/got so emotional reading it.
> 
> Thank you also to:
> 
> My wonderful beta-listeners, sunlightsymphony and B13_MaybeThisTime, for all your valuable feedback.
> 
> DelilahMcMuffin and DelphinaBoswell for brainstorming ringtones/phone alarms with me.
> 
> And last but not least, RhetoricalQuestions, for turning my disastrously horrible draft cover art into something stunning.
> 
> And a few notes from the author regarding some plot elements in this fic some might find disturbing:
> 
> Please note the tag for temporary character death - I'm not going to use the archive warning for character death because it is indeed temporary, which should be obvious by the time it happens. Also note that this fic does include marital problems and adultery committed by Patrick, who didn't meet David in Schitt's Creek in this timeline, and (as you will see in chapter 2) ended up marrying Rachel. Just giving you an extra warning for that if it squicks you out.
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019112/chapters/49991006) and leave kudos or a comment for the author!


End file.
